Papa Xander: Ooh, shiny!
by Duchess67
Summary: Immediate sequel to Papa Xander: A Harry Situation. For those that asked. :)


Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, anything at all to do with the Harry Potter universe or Charmed. So please don't sue?

Author's note: For those that didn't like the minor cliffie at the end of the last ficlet, here you go. I hope you like it. :)

Xander watched as his sisters put baby Harry in the circle and lit the candles, the crystals in place already to keep whatever possessed the boy from escaping. They started their chant and an oily black… Something, had risen out of the scar on the baby's head. The moment the last tendril was free of the child, Paige had orbed him out of there and into Xander's arms. They had then used the Power of Three to vanquish the fractured and warped spirit to hell where it belonged. It went with a terrible scream of rage as dark flames rose up from the floor and consumed every last bit of it.

With a sigh of relief, Paige turned to Xander and said, "Let me try healing him again now." Stretching out her hands, they glowed and it worked, leaving unblemished skin behind.

The healing had another effect, little Harry woke up and started to cry at all the unfamiliar faces and surroundings.

All of them laughed with relief as Xander cuddled the boy and bounced him up and down a little too. After a minute with no let up in the crying, he asked Paige to take them back, "Can we orb straight into the kitchen? I have a feeling some of his upset is because he's probably hungry. I never did ask when he ate last."

Getting quick hugs from his sisters who kept offering different advice for how to calm the baby right up until he was orbed out of sight, Xander reappeared in his own kitchen with a sigh of relief. A relief that was mainly caused by Harry, who was no longer crying and was actually clapping his hands with glee at the light show and plainly NOT nauseated like his cousins were the first time they were orbed anywhere.

At Xander's plaintive look, Paige offers to entertain Harry while the man gets the boy something to eat, orbing different objects in the kitchen to a waiting and delighted little boy. They soon started a game, he would point to something and she would orb it to him. She was thankful for the box of toys in the kitchen so there was a lot to play with.

Not long into the game, however, Harry wanted something he really shouldn't have. It was a small crystal bud vase on the kitchen windowsill. The rising sun had begun to glint off of it and drew the boy's eye, causing him to point to it and grunt imperatively.

Paige laughed, "Demanding little thing, isn't he?" She tried to distract him with something new from the toy box, but his eyes stayed glued to the small vase.

When it became clear she wasn't going to give it to him, something odd happened. Suddenly the boy was holding the vase in his chubby little hands and dumping the single rose out of it to the floor. Paige gasped and Xander laughed.

"I guess Minerva was wrong about when his powers would start kicking in and he'd do some "accidental magic" as she called it." He took the boy in his arms and placed him in Jesse's highchair, distracting the infant with food while slipping the vase out of sight.

Shaking her head, Paige tells him, "Uh, I think she was wrong about something else too, because that wasn't accidental. He wanted that vase and he got it. You'd better watch him close and don't let him even SEE your slayers' weapons until we're sure he can't keep doing that."

Xander frowned for a second before he shook his head and told her, "Just more thing in the craziness of life around here. We'll cope. I'll make it a rule and add it to the list with stars around it to catch the eye and a really stiff penalty for anyone who disobeys it."

She laughed, "You really do roll with the punches, don't you?"

As he fed the baby, Xander said, "What else can you do? It's not like life is gonna give you a break. So we roll with things and make the best of it, getting our laughs in where we can along the way." He made funny faces at Harry, making the baby giggle.

She smiled, "We're gonna have to give you another baby shower now too."

Xander mock glared at her when Harry wasn't looking, which only made her laugh again.


End file.
